


移花接木

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, 婚外情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 梗概：Loki是个不受重视的beta，为了家里的生意和利益骗了婚，但是名义上的妻子却有个妹控的哥哥，Thor一心想为妹妹出气，却正好遇上家里催生，于是兄妹两一合计，决定让在这个孩子由Loki来生……★据说漫威宇宙里Thor的妹妹叫Angela★婚外情涉及，不接受点❌★短小，分上下或上中下，没有三观





	1. Chapter 1

室外温度只有五六度的凌晨四点半，Loki却不得不离开温度适宜的卧室和舒服的被窝，来客厅打理那个喝得烂醉的女人。  
“要吐…”Angela扶着男人的手臂，胡乱指着，她只能分辨自己到了家，至于哪个是卧室哪个是洗手间，她实在无能为力。  
扶过自己走路发飘的妻子，Loki有些厌恶但并不在意地皱了皱眉，似乎侵入鼻腔的各种味道与他无关，烟酒、香水甚至信息素。  
他还算贴心地拨开女人的长发，以免吐出来的酒液弄脏了发丝，一边还操作着洗手台上的触控，为Angela放好洗澡水。  
“你如果不能自己脱衣服洗澡的话，那我就动手了。”  
“出去…”吐完一次要好受太多的人直起腰，尽管可能离走直线还差点，站稳倒不成了问题，“离我远点。”  
“如果不是怕你弄脏地板，我也懒得管你。”Loki见蔑视他的女人眼神恢复了些许正常的焦距，当即便停下了照拂，拉开门离去再没有多余的对话。

他们结婚三年多了，没有婚礼，没有蜜月旅行，有的只有一张结婚证明，听起来像是狗血连续剧里的桥段，女主逼不得已嫁给了不爱自己的男人，在外要早出晚归的工作，回来还得不到一星半点的关怀…  
事实上，他可能才是苦命的那一个。  
虽然严格要说渣，或许也有一点？  
毕竟当年家里生意一塌糊涂的时候，自己装了个Alpha去勾引Odin家的女儿是事实，等到后来骗局被拆穿，离婚却成了最不可能的解决方案，相关利益和生意已经锁死，当然Odin家不怕亏他倒是乐得恢复自由身。  
反正自己一个Beta，标记不了别人也不能被标记，责任与被负责都和他无关，包括他的家人在内，更不会有谁关心一个普通平庸不值钱的Beta，这种在精贵的AO社会中求生存的不起眼性别。  
父亲骂他是个笑话，Loki怼回去一句“我也觉得不可思议，你们一个Alpha一个Omega这么尊贵，怎么能生出我这么平凡的东西，要不你带我去做亲子鉴定吧？”  
得到的除了一顿打，无非只剩下最后一点利用价值，家里还有其他孩子，Laufey会舍得哪一个这种问题连过脑子都不必。  
不过现在的生活也算得上自在，Loki揽了一个朋友的魔术公司，盘活了它，靠着一帮手上有技术的人“骗骗钱”。他和Angela除开必要的场合和家庭聚会，都是在各玩各的，默契地不喜欢对方，也就默契地不会在乎，一个人挣钱一个人花，比不上Angela富裕，但至少不用负担更多，比如三天以后Odin过生日，礼物的钱都省了，一来他送不起能配得上豪门的礼物，二来，操不到他们家女儿以后也落不到财产，这种冤枉钱可没必要，不如留着平时再找点乐子，不管是伪装成Alpha还是Omega，他都很擅长，除了这场婚姻，他还没被揭穿过。

Odin的生日之所以Loki愿意去，大部分的原因是宴会不似想象之中的浮夸，邀请的无非是家人和一些熟悉的老友，Loki不爱融入到人群中去，每年都是呈送过祝福之后自己独处，但今年却被叫住了谈话，挽着他胳膊的妻子在听完了各种明示暗示也只能和Loki面面相觑…  
“他要是赶回来就好了…”Angela自言自语了一句，趁散场后四下无人，嫌弃地松开了Loki的胳膊。  
“谁？”  
“与你无关。”  
Loki耸耸肩膀表示无所谓，他没兴趣知道这些那些所谓的谁和谁，问一句权当是顺嘴了，就是席间催他们生孩子的话题才是眼前最需要解决的麻烦，他理论上能生，也能让别人生，但自己这位Omega的妻子恐怕是既不愿意的。  
真是场绝妙的婚姻，他可能连个屌都不用出。  
幸好所有的财产与他无关，否则日后一旦决裂，他是要被流言蜚语打成筛子的。  
开车的一路，Angela在玩手机，Loki自嘲地脑补着一个个话题甚至不禁发笑——“史上最恶劣的beta骗婚”“结婚慎重选择那些对你献殷勤的beta”“beta的平权之路终将毁在这些害群之马手中”……

“怎么说。”回到家，Angela把她的名牌包随手一丢，坐进沙发看着在挂西装的Beta，眼里有的只是烦躁。  
“什么怎么说？”  
“孩子啊。”  
“你总不能让我生吧？那也得是你有那个功能才行。”晚间Angela父母的一番话现在讨论起来确实头疼得很，Loki捏捏眉间，不想继续这个话题。  
“你是有啊，可谁知道你精子存活率高不高，而且生出个和你一样的Beta，不会让我家里蒙羞吗？”漂亮的双腿跷在了茶几上，Angela知道自己用不着这么讨厌Loki，但她的自尊心实在不可能允许这个男人为了利益的欺骗，想着Loki当初造假了令她着迷的信息素味道，Angela看向男人的眼神不由多了几分轻视和冷漠，“还不如出去找个像样的Alpha借种。”  
“我可不想帮你养孩子。”脱口而出的是帮你养孩子而非帮别人养孩子，Loki自觉话已经说得极为尊重了。  
“别闹了，你？帮我养孩子？”Angela笑得夸张可又没有参与进虚假和夸张，“就凭你买几件新衣服都要借我的卡拿折扣的经济水平？Loki，说白了，我们的经济是分开的，你够养活自己就不错了吧？”  
“你要愿意自己养，我也无所谓你和谁借种，反正这孩子姓的是Odin.”Loki几步走到名义上的妻子身边，弯腰捏着她的下巴，“我知道你想说什么，野种都比我的种强对吧。”  
“不，是对着你，我连湿都做不到。”轻轻拨开那只手，Angela细长的手指抚弄起Loki狭长却不锋利的眉毛，作为一个Omega，如此的形容绝对足够恶毒了。  
“正巧，我对着你也硬不起来。”  
短暂的交谈在互相都很毒辣的你来我往之间不愉快地结束了，各自回房，偶尔经过客厅也将对方视作空气，他们或许也像寻常夫妻那样没有隔夜仇，但原因也只是他们陌生，同一个屋檐下，仇恨则成了多余和浪费时间。

其实这个家里，两人都在属于小概率事件，正常情况下Loki独自一人的时间居多，不过今晚甚至连续三个晚上，他都没法回去睡了。Omega的发情期不需要他的参与，有时候是Angela自行度过，有时候找她熟悉的Alpha闺蜜帮帮忙，总之最讨厌见到的人，一定是他这个名义上的丈夫。  
无聊的夜晚约了几个朋友在酒吧度过，然而不是周末的尴尬夜生活，才刚过十二点，朋友们都找了各种借口接连离去，剩下Loki一个人，和前来搭讪的陌生人喝上几杯酒，玩上几轮游戏，被拖进舞池跳着无聊的舞，却也因此而发现了僻静角落里抱着手机头也不抬的男人。  
奈何太过强大的气场让人胆怯，加上这个金发的Alpha似乎也无心主动搭讪…  
Loki搂过身旁刚认识十分钟的女伴，向她借了点东西，随后绕过人群去向那个相对不太吵杂的位置。  
“先生，这是你掉的钱吗？”  
Loki指尖夹着一张纸币，男人抬头瞄了一眼摆摆手表示了否认，刚准备继续做他的低头族，却看到那只修长白皙的手翻转了一瞬，换上了一支烟。  
“我不抽烟。”  
“抱歉，那你看起来有点烦心事，也许需要这个？”  
金发的男人发誓自己眼睛都没眨一下，可那根烟就是活生生地成了两颗糖果，镭射的糖纸在灯光下格外夺人眼球，嘴上每个人都会说魔术是骗人的，但谁也拒绝不了眼前的神奇。  
“放心，这只是两颗普通的糖果。”Loki说着拆掉了糖果的包装，一颗塞进自己嘴里，另外一颗丢进了男人的酒杯中，“我猜你不会赶我走。”  
“当然。”被吸引的男人顺势去看Loki的脸，他如果让这般的尤物离去，才是真正的没有礼貌，“但我认为如果你不是这里兜售酒水的服务生，就应该是在和我搭讪。”  
“显然你不介意。”Loki坐下，和男人的距离有限，不至于太过亲密，也正好是能闻到互相信息素的位置，当然他身上的Omega信息素来自人工，一小瓶的价格抵得上Angela一个包。  
痛恨世俗的偏见，却恰恰伪装成给予偏见的人，生而为一个Beta是真的惨，通常连约炮都成了最无奈才会被施舍的选择。  
“你这么好看的人，怎么坐在这里魂不守舍？”给自己倒上一杯酒，Loki不放过打量身边人的机会，“失恋？工作不顺利？”  
“都不是。”端起加了糖果的玻璃杯，嗓音也浑厚低沉的男人显得相当无奈，可言语中不乏宠溺，“我被我妹妹放鸽子了，我今天刚回国，说好一起玩的，结果甩我一句临时有事就把我晾在这儿不管了。”  
“听起来是个善解人意的妹妹呢。”Loki手中无聊，取了没动过的筛盅，贴着桌面摇得缓慢。  
“善解人意？”  
“把机会留给我了呀～”停下筛盅推到男人手边，“六个一就告诉我你的名字。”  
明明知道打开会是这个墨色长发男人所说的结果，可每一个被表演魔术的人都会有那么万分之一的，对于失败的期待。  
打开木质的盖子，男人并不惊讶这清一色的红点，他们既然有共度夜晚的意图，也不差这点时间的基本了解。  
“Thor.”  
“Loki.”  
“如果我也弄出六个一，今晚跟我走？”  
“请。”Loki咬碎了口中的糖果，甜蜜的味道漫延进了舌根和齿间，他饶有兴致地虚起眼睛，想看Thor怎么摇出带他走的阵列，“失败的话我就要带着遗憾回家了～”  
Thor一口喝完杯中的酒，转脸勾过Loki的脖子…  
成年人之间的吻总是来得心照不宣又干柴烈火，糖的甜、酒的辛辣、碎冰的凉，被他们在舌尖调和成一杯代表欲望的鸡尾酒，Thor的手抚过Loki的耳垂，稍纵即逝地轻揉又滑向了脖子，将他当做一个Omega般，逗弄着该有腺体的位置，但Alpha似乎并不粗鲁，只是若有似无地抚触着，便发觉不了异样。  
“你嘴里的糖比较甜。”拇指擦去唇边因接吻而留下的水渍，Thor学着刚刚Loki的样子摇晃筛盅，停下之后却没有打开它，“你还回家吗？”  
“不想我回家的话，就别打开它了。”Loki按住男人放在盖子上戴了数枚Chrome Hearts的手，猜想今夜会在奢侈的地方住下，“你还单身吗？”  
“当然。”Thor被这个问题问得有些不解，“难道你还有家庭了不成？”  
“有的话你跟我说再见吗？”  
“那也只能今晚之后再说了。”

来不及去挑选酒店，对于Thor来说可能是委屈了对方的套间却是Loki想要花这个钱来住一晚都没资格预定的。  
令恐高的人腿发软的落地窗很适合俯瞰整个城市的夜景，但谁也没有时间去享受这份居高临下，关上门后只顾着在亲吻的间隙脱去对方的衣物，不约而同地撞进了浴室。  
Loki背抵在光滑的瓷砖上，口中舔舐着Thor还没有去掉饰品的手指，奢侈品的金属味道一样很酸涩。呻吟随着乳头被舌尖拨动而倾泻，这个男人的信息素没了遮拦地全部释放之后他被迷得腿软，虽然不能和真正的Omega比，但他现在也已经是湿得一塌糊涂，随时做好了被贯穿的准备。  
“你可真好闻，味道淡淡的…”站起身在Loki颈蹭了蹭，Thor抽出被舔湿的手，转而去揉捏紧致小巧的臀，“抱着我，我会让你哭着高潮…”  
“不哭可是要重来的。”  
纵然Loki的身材和娇小没有关系可言，但被Thor抱起来却毫无压力，Alpha的阴茎在他意料之中有着令人害怕的尺寸，他攀在男人肩上竭力地放松了，但依然逃不开初进入时候的酸胀和疼痛。  
好在Thor是温柔的，耐心地吻着他又慢慢地律动，直至Loki被快感所填满，才肯放纵自己的欲望一下一下地带给呻吟声非常好听的人绵绵的高潮…  
事后Thor正体贴地帮Loki洗澡，却听见自己的手机响个没完，意识到何人后，只能抱歉地吻了吻Loki的唇，匆忙出了浴室。  
Loki也不太习惯被人洗澡，更何况为了不暴露，他必须得在浴室里做好下一轮的润滑工作。  
这个男人足够温柔，也帅气多金，假如能够作为长期的关系就赚了…Loki回忆着Thor看他的眼神和行为举止，猜想或许可以趁中场休息的时候谈一谈…

擦着头发，Thor接过电话，整个人惬意地往床上靠去。  
“舍得打电话给你亲爱的哥哥了？”  
“你的宝贝妹妹今天是特殊时期。”  
“你发情期乱了可不能怪我记不住，所以你老公呢？”Thor这次回来的目的有大半都是为了教训那个骗婚的Beta，“我可不想听到他和你在一起。”  
“大概又冒充了Alpha或者Omega在别人床上吧？”Angela没有兴趣知道那个讨厌的男人在哪儿，只要不在她眼前都好说。  
“你们到底什么时候离婚？”Thor将毛巾丢在床头柜上，他这几年都不在国内，否则这种骗子是没有可能来祸害他最疼爱的妹妹的，“你不能一辈子这么过吧？”  
“别提了，爸爸过生日的时候竟然开始联合妈妈一起来催我们要孩子，现在谈离婚我的皮可能要掉一层。”叹了口气，Angela想要把这个棘手的问题抛给哥哥，“要不你赶紧找个人生孩子吧，这样我就解放了，离婚就是迟早的事情。”  
“你哥哥的魅力大到上街拉个人就能有孩子吗？”Thor倒是想帮自己这个妹妹，无奈他至今没遇到合适的人，想着眼神往浴室飘了飘，不可否认还没出来的那个男人算是迄今为止最令他心动的一个，“我提醒过你一定要和他经济分开吧？这种人给他一点甜头他就会赖着你把你吸干为止，你们两也千万不能有孩子，自己都能卖的人还会在乎孩子吗？”  
“我又不傻，当然知道了！不过这个人除了骗婚倒也没有特别坏的地方，自己手里就盘着个小魔术公司，有多少花多少，也不过问我公司的事，没什么上进心的样子。”Angela很高兴哥哥要为他出口气，但她也绝不会乱诬陷Loki，“嘴巴毒了一点，但像是我喝多了或者生病了也会照顾一下。”  
“魔术？”  
“嗯，从他一个朋友手里接盘的。”Angela说起这个还是忍不住她的不屑，“骗子也只能做做骗人的生意，你是不知道他平时一身黑衣服加上他的黑头发，就像个巫师…”  
“…………他叫什么？”  
“我没和你说过吗？Laufeyson，Loki Layfeyson…”  
Thor无声地骂了句脏话，盯着浴室门的眼神也骤降了温度，他还担心自己回来没有机会找这个骗子算账，却没想到人家已经自己送到了嘴边。  
“他知道你有我这个哥哥的存在吗？”  
“呃…”Angela也迟疑起了这个问题，她和Loki的交流甚少，已经不记得是否提过，但Odin生日的时候貌似说了一嘴，“我好像和他说过呀…”  
“哦，那你老公估计是知道在你身上捞不到利益，已经打算转火了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“没什么，你好好的就行，相信我，你离婚有望了。”

TBC，大肉在下一章


	2. Chapter 2

“怎么了？有什么糟糕的事吗？”Loki松松垮垮地围了条浴巾在腰上，走至床边看到Thor脸上的表情冷冷的不是太好，“如果你现在要走也没关系的。”  
“怎么可能走…”拉着Loki的手腕将人拽上自己的腿跨坐着，Thor来回轻抚那片热气未散的背，手指调情却不低级地勾勒着肌肉纹理，时不时搔刮笔直的脊椎，“你有兴趣听听我不开心的原因吗？”  
说实在的，Loki感到刚刚拉扯自己的力量有些太大，仅仅几秒钟他手腕就浮了一圈红，不过料想Thor并非故意也就忽略了：“你愿意说的话，我当然想多了解你一些。”  
说着拿下了自己头上的毛巾，Loki搂着男人的脖子，为他擦着没干的发，动作轻柔又认真，想要呵护这头纯粹的金发。  
“我妹妹交了个男朋友。”  
“嗯…如果我有妹妹的话，她要是交了男朋友，我的脸可能比你还臭。”Loki对眼前人笑得可以说有些宠，父亲和兄长都有这种仇视女婿和妹夫的通病。  
“不仅仅这样…那个男人是个骗子，钱和感情他都骗了。”  
“也许不该这么说，但是每个哥哥都会觉得妹妹的男朋友是世界第一混球！”背脊痒痒的，Loki忍不住挺起腰朝着Thor靠了靠，“可没什么好担心的，有你这样一个哥哥，真做了对不起你妹妹的事，他是要倒霉的。”  
“你说得没错…”毛巾遮了眼睛，Thor没能让Loki看到他眼中的黯淡，手终于是离开了已经愈发敏感的脊椎，停在了被头发挡住的脖子，“你好像并不是…”  
“介意吗？”无法闪躲那只手的触碰，Loki难免自卑地垂下眼，无论怎么隐藏，一旦真正亲密起来，还是会被发现。  
“当然不会。”浅吻了单薄的唇，Thor回答得毫不迟疑，“越没用的人才越在乎这个性别。”  
Loki心虚地想避开Alpha的目光，这无意的一字一句都戳中了他的软肋，只要可以，他从来都是冒充着其他性别。  
但最终他还是面对了Thor，面对了这个看起来很真挚地不在乎性别的男人：“其实Beta也挺不错的…没有发情期，不会不小心标记Omega，虽然没有那么高的几率，但也是可以生出健康宝宝的…”  
“而且也非常火辣？你真可爱…Loki…我想我再不阻止你，你也许连我们孩子上哪所小学都想好了。”  
“不，我才想到该买什么玩具而已。”其实Loki只是在用微薄的言辞为自己说几句好话，尽管谈不上对这个人一见钟情这么夸张，可心动和有意发展却是百分之百的。  
所以他愿意配合Thor的“调情”，也完全没有听出来Thor叫他名字时候的咬牙切齿。  
“不高兴的事情就不聊了，浪费这么好的夜晚就太奢侈了。”  
握着Loki的手取下毛巾，Thor将它也扔在了床头柜上，深邃的蓝眼睛凝视着坐在自己身上的Beta，一个吻落在他的手腕内侧，舌尖描绘起跳动着的血管，吮吸着两条筋线，把几秒之前还平静和他聊天的人逗弄得呼吸紊乱，迷蒙地虚了眼。  
然而当Loki主动解开了腰间的浴巾，准备就当前姿势来一发的时候，却被蛮不讲理的力量整个摔进了床里，紧接而来的热吻侵略性极强，吻在他嘴上他无力招架，吻在其他地方Loki也只有喘息着享受的份，直到他被翻过身子钳制住腰，跪趴在柔软的面料里…  
“别…别这样摸…”  
Thor将身前人的双腿分得很开，让那个有些轻微红肿却很湿滑的小穴暴露在自己眼前，拇指揉着并向里刺戳，充分的润滑剂发出的水声淫靡得令Loki羞耻。  
可羞耻还未攀升到最高点，Loki就因为一阵撕裂的疼痛而哑然失声——Alpha粗长的性器已直接就贯穿了他，没有循序渐进也没有前戏。  
与之前在浴室的那一次形成了鲜明的对比，不再富有耐心也不再温柔地克制。  
“你水多得简直像个Omega…”轻扯着Loki的头发，Thor极力掩饰着他恨之入骨的语调，尽管被这个Beta当做了情趣，“而且闻起来也不错。”  
松开被抓乱的头发，Thor的手移到了干净光滑的脖子上：“是有点遗憾不能标记你的。”  
“疼…疼…停下…”  
疼得双腿发软，Loki想要挣扎，无奈动一下却让直接闯进来的性器插得更深。  
“这么湿怎么会疼…虽然你这样看起来更有感觉。”  
“唔…别…别动…”Loki只觉得被填满到了极限，抓着枕头分散注意力的双手已指节泛白，身体里的性器每动一下都是火辣刺痛的折磨，这还是他刚刚做过润滑的前提，“你…慢点…”  
手中没有任何怜惜得分开紧绷的臀肉，Thor只管遵循自己的欲望，热烫紧窒的内壁包裹着他的性器，这很舒服，但于一个Beta而言，少了前戏和爱抚的宣泄式做爱可谓苦不堪言，本就不比Omega柔软多汁的小穴还要遭遇凌虐般的对待，但Thor又似乎不是真的粗暴，每当他疼得快受不了，又会着重技巧却轻柔地刺戳数下，对准他的敏感、他窄小难以打开的腔口，让他在疼痛中获得强制的快感，并且点到即止般的没有继续深入，照顾着他身为Beta比较难开启的生殖腔。  
Loki没有多的力气去发出好听的呻吟，只有在Thor带给他更加强烈的刺激时才会小声地叫出口，陷下去的腰背Thor重新提回去了不知道多少次，他的眼前有点模糊，快要无法分辨是被干得哭了出来还是在疼与快感中大脑变得恍惚。安慰是Thor会反复低下身来亲吻他的背，在他耳边说着“你好棒”“你好可爱”“我很喜欢你”，这种蛊惑人心的床上台词十次有九次都是假的，不过如果等他们都欲望褪去，Thor还能再说一次，Loki也打算忍了这点或许只是失控的粗暴。  
其实他今晚主动去邀约一个陌生男人也是种失控的行为，放浪又危险，明明可以自己找个栖身之所独自待上几天，然而潜意识却不停地在灌输不要做个被赶出家门还要孤零零过夜的可怜虫。  
“嗯唔…别顶那个地方…”  
脑中突然只剩下一片空白和奇怪的光点，Loki感受到一阵高过一阵的热欲在体内翻腾，除了被消耗殆尽的水剂好像还多了不少更加湿滑的液体，减轻了大部分的痛意，先前还低垂的性器此时又重新被酸麻的快感唤醒，兴奋地溢出少量透明前液。小腹胀胀的，身后的Alpha却因为自己带着呻吟的拒绝而变本加厉，由猛烈的撞击转变成碾磨，在那个还不曾打开过的入口处，饱满的阴茎前端挤压着生殖腔边缘的敏感带，一遍又一遍地重复并攀升着美妙的酥软感觉，眼睛也遭到了生理泪水的袭击变得湿润，虽还不至于哭出来，但眼角早已泛着情潮上涌的红色，呻吟里除了杂乱的喘息更多的还有轻微的鼻音。  
被完完全全的掌控，没有任何平衡的较量，身为一个Beta实在逃不开这样可悲的现实，既做不到Alpha的绝对强势给予别人足够的安全感和保护，也无法和Omega那样充满魅力讨人喜欢，连做爱都只能是勉强给人快感或是现在这般任人摆弄却不招疼惜。  
“没事的…我不会进去…”Thor再一次捞起了Loki软下的腰，他很想直接闯进去那个应该是没有被开发过的地方，然而心里有了雏形的计划只能让他按捺下报复的欲望一再克制，“放松点Loki，这是个该享受的夜晚，我也不会射在里面。”  
如果没有接到Angela的电话，Thor所有的话也并非谎言，他的确不在乎这个人是Beta还是Omega，起码Loki确实让他有感觉又心动，也不会射在Loki的身体里增加怀孕的风险。  
但终究是可惜的，一个本该真正充满情欲和美妙的夜晚都偏偏遇上了最不合适的人。

维持着跪趴姿势时间久了，膝盖下哪怕再柔软也没法避免摩擦留下的痕迹，Loki最后几乎是恳求着Thor快点结束，就算是射在里面也可以，尽管他已经是享受远远大于了痛苦，无奈体力实在跟不上一个身体素质超过平均值的Alpha…  
Thor倒是依言没有内射，精液全都释放在了Loki的臀部和后背，若不是担心这个Beta再被他干一次会晕过去，看着眼前大腿微颤小穴翕动的样子，他是真的可以再来一轮的。

事后换到套房里面的一间，Thor叫了服务，送来正巧剩下最后一客的甜品留给Loki，他自己则是去了屋外的走廊打电话聊点私事。

欲望渐渐退去的夜晚，房间里只剩下一些Alpha的信息素，淡淡的没有太多攻击性，像是上等的助眠熏香起着安抚和宁神的作用。  
Loki吃过帖了金箔的甜点之后难免熬不住腰酸和清冷的香气，站在窗前神游着就犯了困，双目凝视着落地的玻璃窗，透过映射看到朝自己走过来的人停在他身后，却不知是夜景闪烁的灯光所致还是自己的倦意误导，Loki感觉那个Alpha的眼神竟是冰冷甚至带着杀气的。  
还未来得及回头，一双温暖有力的手臂就搂上了他的腰，贴着他耳畔的声音却也是柔柔的带着撒娇：“还不睡是等我来抱你上床吗？”  
“很困了，但吃得有些太饱…”拉着Thor的手摸上自己的胃，那里确实有点鼓鼓的，“正巧我很爱甜食。”  
“那我也算是投你所好了。”空闲的手一圈圈揉着Beta的腰，Thor心中有企图，自然不会吝啬几句哄骗人的甜言蜜语，“刚才我有点控制不住自己，虽然这么说听起来像是借口，可是你真的太诱人了，比任何一个Omgea都要诱人。”  
“我应该认为这是夸奖吗？”  
“不，这只是我为接下来所说的话做得铺垫。”亲吻着Loki的耳根，Thor显得有些兴奋，一种将人玩弄的兴奋，“你如果真的单身，我们不妨试着多约会几次？”  
他这一次回国有至少小半年的空闲，把寄生虫一样赖着他们家的企业赶走，让妹妹脱离从头到尾都是骗局的婚姻，顺带着教教那个骗子做人是飞机上草拟的计划，但现在要稍微变动一些。  
“啃老的富二代”“纨绔子弟”“一看这种有钱人家的儿子就是渣男”“不知道搞大了多少Omgea的肚子”这些根本就不认识他便送来的黑锅他背了二十七八年了，既然卸不掉，不如就去坐实它们一次好了。  
“我说过我单身吗？”Loki顺势靠在了男人怀里，他不太想对Thor说谎，只是不隐瞒的话，就没有了开始的可能性。  
“嗯？你难道要告诉我家里还有个貌美如花的妻子在忍受你的出轨？”  
字字句句都准确地戳了Loki的痛处，他不知道这段虚假的婚姻什么时候能迎来结束的那一刻，然而存在一天，Thor嘴里的玩笑都一字不差。  
Loki不想继续周旋这种模棱两可，他转过身抚上Thor的脸，接受着回应在掌心的亲吻。  
“现在起就不算单身了。”  
这回唇齿交缠得没有太过浓烈，Loki放了一份感情在里面，他以为他和吻着的人不会有利益关系，如果互相感到合适，形成一份感情，那么等过个一两年，他那个家能扶得上墙无需倚赖旁人，自己从束缚中解脱，再向Thor解释，应该是可以得到理解的。

从那个一夜情之后的几个月，他们每周都至少约会三次，Thor胡诌了自己的姓氏，闲得无聊就帮好哥们儿暂时管理了一家连锁餐厅，也干脆借着这个身份就给自己做了掩护，但他们每一次过夜都只在酒店，Thor虽然有自己的住处，可屋里显眼的地方摆着不少全家合影，从小到大的。  
随着时间的越来越久，Loki陷入了一天比一天更加焦躁的状态。  
他挺喜欢Thor的不假，他们在一起的时候很愉快，话题很多都能聊到一起，娱乐活动也什么都行，没有谁扫谁的兴，性爱方面更是合拍到了极致，若不是有医学证明以及生理上缺少的构造，Loki甚至要怀疑自己其实就是个会发情的Omega，不过或许他床上放肆的原因要和近来让他产生压力的事情有关。  
家里生意从趋于稳定又变成了举步维艰，Odin越表示不要担心，他就越困扰，照此下去，离婚的可能性就越渺茫，他养得活自己并且绰绰有余，但如果家里破产，他恐怕连带着也会去承担一系列无法招架的连锁反应，情感上他和那个家可以没有，然而法律上并不允许。加上两家人都不停地在催孩子的事，让Loki深深陷入了绝望，于情，他不爱Angela，Angela更是讨厌他，于理，他也绝不可能让一个被他利用过的女人再和他有孩子，他还做不到这么渣。再者说，已经什么年代了，Omega早就不再是承担生育责任的群体了，副作用无限接近于零的抑制剂、Omega专用的避孕套、遇到恶性事件免费提供的流产政策…只要Angela不愿意，他就算是个混蛋想要婚内强奸也是不可能的。  
这样的状态一直持续到他和Thor认识的第五个月才结束，以一种最糟糕的结果。  
Loki从自己公司回来，支取了一笔不小的数目借给和他关系勉强算是不坏的哥哥，据说是填补一些财务上的漏洞，谁知道呢？反正他收了借据，两个月为期，多出来的一点蝇头小利算一算还是赚的。  
路过家附近一间今天竟然不需要排队的甜品店，Loki心情尚佳地走进去买了两盒马卡龙和有着粉色樱桃奶油的咖啡，其中有一份是给这会儿应该在家的Angela带的，就算夫妻名不副实，好歹也是一个屋檐下合住了近四年的室友吧。  
进了家门，门口有双男士的短靴，崭新到几乎没有折痕，Loki犹豫着不知是否该直接离开。  
“进来吧。”  
Angela听到门响喊了他一声，Loki也只有硬着头皮换了鞋朝客厅过去，考虑把东西放下再出门好了。  
他无所谓自己看到的是Angela的朋友还是情人，但他无论如何也想不到和Angela面对面而坐的男人他再熟悉不过。


	3. 移花接木下

三个人坐在沙发不同的位面上。  
兄妹在聊天，分享着Loki带回来的甜品，说说笑笑没把他们算计了小半年的男人放在眼里。  
“家里的事还棘手吗？”Thor喝了口咖啡，甜得他皱眉，“没人向你求援吗？”  
“严格来说，我真的没有那个义务。”倚在沙发上坐姿没有什么风度可言，倒是像极了市井无赖，Loki需要这些伪装来掩饰自己无奈的真话，“如果你现在是来要我离开…”  
Loki盯着Angela看了一会儿，自嘲地翘起嘴角，这完全关联不到一起的脸，他是怎么也不可能在Thor说有个妹妹的时候能联想到的：“如果你现在来要我离开你亲爱的妹妹，我真的要对你感恩戴德，当然你要是愿意给我一笔钱的话，我更不介意每天对着你的照片膜拜一番。”  
不过就是一出哥哥为妹妹打抱不平出口恶气的戏码而已，自己也够倒霉的，偏偏约炮给约到了，但话又说回来，他们既然决定给自己下套，那天晚上他就算买张机票去旅游，也是逃不开的吧？  
谁让Thor偏偏就是他的菜？  
“离婚，给你钱，甚至给你一份保你生活无忧的股份都可以。”Thor侧目看着做了他小半年男朋友的人，眼里一时间竟真的只剩冷淡。  
“不过呢？”Loki无所谓地拿起被Thor使用过的叉子戳着蛋糕，拨下大小适中的一块送入口中，等着条件的下文。  
“我被逼婚，Angela被催着生孩子，可我不想祸害别人…”Thor摊了摊手，没有将话说得很直白。  
“我也不想生孩子。”Angela紧随兄长其后说了自己的想法。  
芒果和牛奶的结合让乳脂蛋糕变得清香而爽口，Loki一连吃了小半只下去，连着铺于表面的果肉…  
“真酸。”丢下叉子，Loki夸张地皱着眉，伸手拿回了Thor只喝了一口的咖啡，又从Angela面前的盒子里挑出一块芝士味的马卡龙，“楼下那家店今天甜品师是新来的吗，不是酸就是苦，难怪今天没人排队…”  
甜点和咖啡无辜地成了Loki酸涩和苦闷的发泄口，他纵然会伪装，却到底还是做不了一个真正的恶人，哪怕只是为了自己日后的不被牵连和自由之身，Loki也不可能当下翻脸，把尚有余地的事情推向不可挽回的局面。  
“你们不会选择让我来解决这个问题吧？”舔去嘴角星点的奶油，Loki看了眼名存实亡的妻子，“你不愿意生孩子我可以理解。”  
继而又转脸去看Thor：“你这么讨厌我，就不担心将来孩子长大和我长得一样吗？看着不烦心？”  
“我和你的感情程度，还不足够让我对孩子心烦。”  
“…抱歉我忘了，你又不是我男朋友。”Loki将这番刺耳的话全数听了进去，他云淡风轻的脸色之下，早已是近乎发抖的愤怒，“只是为了给我妻子出气嘛～”  
“妻子？我怎么不知道你还有作为丈夫的功能呢？”  
“你这么说我可真的后悔没享受我婚姻里该有的权利，不过反正我也没离婚，要不今晚就圆了这个遗憾好了，如果一次就中，也算帮你们家直接解决问题了。”  
“你可以试试看碰她一下。”Thor游走在Loki身上的目光没有一丝收敛，望向领口的时候甚至还煞有介事地舔了舔唇，Loki脖子下方的欢爱痕迹至今都未全部消退，算起来已经有三四天了，他每次都会吮吸到令这个Beta痛哼的地步。  
“好了别吵了。”  
Angela的声音不大，却是冷静地终止了这场各自不愿退让的你来我往，女人的直觉通常准得可怕，一个女性Omega在这种时候更像是有着通灵一样的感应——她仿佛是在围观自己哥哥和他情人的唇枪舌战，而不是和哥哥在讨伐算计自己法律上的丈夫。  
况且三个混乱关系的人坐在这里本就是一出颜面丧尽的戏。  
“感情不和、骗婚、婚内出轨已经是事实了，Loki…我们这段畸形又让双方很累的婚姻既然从不该开始，就该在合适的时候结束。”Angela难得不想去和Loki针锋相对，也许真正不存有任何感情的时候，连带着恨意也放下了，“只不过你想轻松的离开，你家恐怕不会同意，你也希望不留后患对吧？一个人自在的生活，总比牵连上莫名的债务好。”  
“你如果需要探视权也可以商量。”  
Loki用手里的搅拌棒在咖啡里画着圈，奶油全部融化的时候他摇摇头笑得却很轻松，没有哗众取宠般的狂笑，也不似刻意做作的冷笑。  
“生个孩子而已，却把你们两个身份尊贵的人搞得像是上门推销理财和保险的业务员。”  
Loki的心脏好像也跟着这团奶油被搅得稀碎了，他说着调侃之词，大脑却已陷入了一片空白，那么优秀的Alpha和Omega，竟然威逼利诱他一个Beta去生孩子。  
他真的罪大恶极到告发他诈骗也不足以解气了？他明明只是个见好就收，懂得点到即止的骗子而已吧…  
但是如果一切以这样的结果作为终止也不妨是件幸事，他还年轻，有大把的时光重新开始一段自由的人生，世界上最不缺的就是人，他总会找到能和自己相伴终生的那一个…  
Loki权衡的同时又看了眼那个令他坠入爱河的Alpha…  
他也需要一点不算太长的时间来讨厌Thor，或许对于Thor并不存在感情上的转变，只是对于一个已经爱上Thor的自己来说，只能慢慢将感情搁浅和降温。  
并没有那种一句“我骗了你”就断电的感情。  
“那我们来谈谈吧？”Loki放弃了品相难看的咖啡，该商榷的现实问题还是不能任由他们兄妹做主，“做生意也讲究一个白纸黑字，要不我们把谈妥的条件、交换都写下来？以免日后有人反悔，虽然也没什么法律效用…”  
无奈地摊摊手,Loki一直在以无所谓的态度夹在二人之中，想让自己看上去至少没有那么一败涂地。

当晚Loki就离开了这个住下三年有余的屋子，Angela问了一句他是否有地方住，得到了肯定的回答之后只有表示过几天会将他的私人物品快递过去，她纵然不了解Loki，却还是在Thor出门前表达了自己的疑惑：“我没听他提起过自己有房子。”  
“他当然不会告诉你他有哪些财产。”在Thor心中，妹妹永远都是个不懂事的小女孩，自己容不得任何人对她的一丁点伤害。  
想着，Thor却蹙起了眉头，脑子突然闯进的画面竟是那个充满巧合的夜晚，Loki为他擦着头发，说着自己如果也有妹妹会如何生气的模样。  
“我管不了他会住在哪里，只不过日后让一个怀孕的人居无定所也不是办法，至少换做是我，没有理由现在花大笔的资金在将来可能离开的城市购置不动产。”  
“接下来你不会是想说让我带他回家吧？”  
“你家空着也是空着。”Angela抱着胳膊倚在玄关的置物台边，饶有兴致地调侃起哥哥，“你总不希望我们家的孩子在酒店里造出来吧？而且…”  
Angela停顿了片刻，给Thor递过去差点要被遗忘的车钥匙：“我有种很不可思议的直觉，你和Loki之间…”  
“那是大人的事。”接过钥匙，Thor揉了揉妹妹的头发，“以后看人要准一点，必要的话一定让我过目。”  
“那我可能要单身一辈子了，赶紧走吧你！”

Odin家的一儿一女在兄妹情深的道别，而那个相当于被赶出家门的男人却开车绕了主城区两圈。  
Loki早知道就给公司安排一间临时住所了，也不至于现在兜兜转转没个落脚的地方，租房也要等到天亮，看来今晚只能挑间酒店将就一下了，可真后悔和他们谈的时候没多要栋房子，但是想想，人家也不会答应才是吧。  
将车停靠在此时已经鲜少有人的公园门边，Loki下车打算休息一会儿，顺带着给自己去预定个房间，或许干脆就先连订它一个月。  
低头查询起酒店，Loki心不在焉地翻看着，脑子里始终回旋他们三个人几小时前达成的协议——  
等孩子出生后的三个月内与Angela办理离婚手续，不涉及任何财产分割。  
Thor会以个人名义支付他一笔钱款，并赠与私人公司的配股十五万支。  
从此两家的合作终止，不再续约，同时Thor也不再参与打压。  
他拥有孩子的探视权，但不参与抚养。  
“啧…”  
Loki嘴里不禁发出一些感叹，这明明就是一份代孕的协议，而且他们都只字未提试管的事。但他可没有打算状告这出需要“自然受孕”的协议，反正他也不喜欢孩子，并且他的孩子除了不知道谁生了自己，享受的只会是最好的教育和生活，这件事情上，但凡不去触碰和谈及虚无缥缈的尊严，没有任何不好。  
代自己的妻子怀孕，代自己男朋友怀孕，他一个Beta发育不那么完善的子宫可真是太受宠若惊了。  
Loki刚找到一家自己常去酒店的电话，Thor却赶在了他按下拨号键之前插进了自己的呼叫，语气很平和地让Loki去他家暂时住下，并告知了地址和门锁的密码。  
“你晚上不回去吗？”  
“临时有急事要去一趟香港，你先过去吧，家里什么都有。”Thor此刻已经在飞机上等待起飞，但话语中的嘱咐似乎成了顺口而出的习惯。  
“行吧，总比我流落在外的好。”Loki也懒得去推拒这份邀请，住酒店也好租房也好，最终都不会是长久之计，“不过这么好心让我住在你家里，你该不会打算限制我的人身自由直到我怀上吧？”  
“豪门剧看多了吗？”调整着让自己更舒服的姿势，Thor对这番推测感到可笑，“其实你可以试着赖上我，别打我妹妹主意就行。”  
“嗯…让我考虑下？毕竟你骗了我半年…虽然我也没立场谈欺骗…”隔着电话，Loki轻轻叹了口气，他有个问不出口的问题，恐怕很多人都问不出口的、万变不离其宗的一句话——你爱过我吗？  
这句俗套到了极点的话却永远都是情侣恋人在产生一系列矛盾后最疑惑却也最无力的挣扎，相当于一句倔强的挽回，又相当一句自欺欺人的废话。  
“那你考虑着吧，我要关机了。”  
“你不会告诉我错……的密码吧？”  
话未说完，电话已被Thor径自挂断，Loki站在车旁自言自语地讲完不会有应答的电话，哪怕经过身边的只是个无关紧要的路人，他都不愿被发现是自己被挂掉了电话。  
一阵阵带着树叶清香的晚风吹过，让Loki醒了醒神，他倒宁可Thor会用这种毫无风度的方法来整他，因为越是暴露他不喜欢、难以忍受的一面，就更容易令感情的温度下降，否则等到协议终止的那天，拖泥带水可不是有趣的事情。  
上车去了Thor给他的地址，带着一点忐忑，Loki在这栋单身别墅的门锁上按下了一串数字，Thor也确实没有骗他，好像所有的事情就如Thor自己说的那般，但凡不牵扯到Angela，嘴不会那么毒，做事也没那么决绝。  
Loki放下手里的合影到原位上，摆放着相框的台面只有一张全家合影，剩下的都是Thor和Angela从儿时到前些年的照片，看起来的确是个宠爱亲生妹妹到极点的一个男人，但最近期的照片也是四五年之前的了，所以Thor是由于某些原因没能参与到Angela的恋爱和结婚。  
“他恐怕觉得如果有他在，我一定骗不到他可爱得像天使一样的妹妹。”摇摇头，Loki没有兴趣继续流连这些合影，他得花些时间在这间设计还停留在六七年前的别墅里，摸清要去哪儿睡觉，上哪儿吃饭，如果宅在家又要在哪里消遣。  
楼上楼下浴室建了三个，卧室竟只有一间，二楼的书房比一楼的娱乐吧台都大，只可惜那些书大多新得连边角都不曾磨损，一尘不染的餐厅和厨房看来平时也没怎么用过，室外的泳池很大却只是个摆设，后门的池塘倒是应该常有人来打理修剪一下，里面还养着不少鱼。  
Loki在逛完整间屋子后研究了卧室旁的浴室，洗完澡也感到了各方面的疲惫，他躺进Thor的床，上面还残留着他所喜欢的熟悉味道，入睡之前不禁还是感叹了一句——这里养个情人还真的挺合适。  
而那个勉强还算作情人的应该就是自己了。

尽管不会长住，也至少为这个临时的居所做点什么，有点好的心情，才能更快怀孕吧？  
连续花了近一周的时间，Loki才算把Thor的单身别墅打理得多了些活人的气息，他的哥哥也出人意料地还了他钱，虽然只借了一周，却还是给了之前说好的利息，Loki也很开心地直接将这笔钱连本带利投入了公司，给那些小有名气的魔术师办了个娱乐节目，具体事宜他不需要去管，总之等着节目火了之后入账就是。  
等离了婚，连那些充门面的名牌、车子也不需要的时候，先来个环游世界的旅行浪他一波再说。  
回家的路上有一点堵车，等到他将车停好，按下密码前才发现屋内亮了几盏灯，既然他没叫家政服务来收拾，那只能是Thor回来了。

Loki抱着一堆纸袋打开门看到的画面就是敞着睡袍的男人内里一丝不挂，色情有余却谈不上猥琐，和他对视了几秒之后才慢条斯理地系上腰带。  
“我只带了自己的晚餐。”将东西一件件搁在桌上，Loki翻找着，显得有些无辜，“你也并没有告诉过我你什么时候回来…好吧，你没这个义务。”  
“没事，明天一早我还是要出国。”  
“这么忙？那我建议你下次回来的时候抽空，我们去医院约个试管吧？”绕开一堵墙似的男人，Loki把手里的松饼丢进烤箱加热，三十秒的功夫，再次打开烤箱，甜甜的香味登时溢满了这个餐厅周围。  
“你太喜欢吃甜食了吧？”  
Thor在身后打量着Loki，衬衣够贴身了，却没有一点多余的赘肉，剪裁得体的长裤包裹着的臀部小小的，但Thor很清楚看起来瘦窄的臀部捏起来一点都不柴，还有那双修长结实的腿，从大腿根部到脚腕都异常敏感。  
回忆起那些个火辣的夜晚，Thor没意识地舔了舔唇，恰好碰上Loki拿着松饼回头。  
“分你一块吧。”  
Loki有点不舍得为自己准备的两块松饼，一块提子一块焦糖，他虽然更偏爱提子一些，却依然很不想放弃焦糖的，所以当他将那块焦糖味道浓郁的松饼递进Thor手里后，还是趁Thor没反应过来之前去偷咬了一口：“本来这都是我的。”  
“你去哪儿了…”靠近和闪开的瞬间，让空气里多了一阵不该属于Loki的味道。  
“嗯？”Loki咬着手里的甜食，没理解Thor突然的发问，而且是明显带着不悦的发问。  
“Omega的香水…”手里拿着被塞过来的松饼，Thor虽然对甜食兴趣不大，可还是被诱惑着吃了下去，其实算算，半年来他被Loki喂下去了数不清的甜食，口味上早就不排斥糖分了。  
“当然是急着找个下家～”Loki没去看身旁的男人，这两天自己的心情不错，开点玩笑调调情也无伤大雅。  
“我以为你的下家是我呢。”  
“是你的话确实很方便，就是担心你父母的心脏吃不消，他们的女儿刚离婚，儿子结婚还带个孩子回去本该是安慰的事，结果绕了一圈，还是我。”吃掉最后一口晚餐，Loki去水吧给自己调了杯看上去就特别甜的饮料，“但是说到底还有个问题呢…”  
“什么？”  
“你让我赖上你，可是你要我吗？”  
Thor的沉默让气氛从刚刚的温情变得开始尴尬，他没说话只是看着Loki喝完饮料擦擦嘴，又乱七八糟地瞎忙了半天，最终可能是觉得这样和他杵着无趣。  
“要不你在家休息，我出去浪会儿？”  
Loki经过让他不自在的人身边，除了听到一句“不行”，还有腰间被手臂锁上的力量，在Thor的力量面前，他直接连推拒都省下了，挣不开也打不过，闹到最后如果成了欲拒还迎反而还说不清楚。  
面对面的距离近得过分，冷调的浴液和从不好好掩藏的信息素一直都是能勾引Loki的存在，或许Thor的拥抱长久以来都是假，可他的习惯却早已成真。  
“那就做点大人该做的事？今天我们都没有恶语相向的心情，不如开始尝试一下协议内容吧？”  
询问间Loki不经意地歪歪脑袋，他自己都无意识的小动作倒是把Thor给迷了个彻底。  
等到Loki被突然来了欲望的Alpha压迫性地吻回到卧室按在床里的时候，他才回想起Thor一直都对他那些小表情小动作把持不住。  
而自己还是会因为亲吻和前戏瑟缩着，身体上带来的欢愉和快乐是熟悉的，他喜欢Thor嘴里还有着甜甜的焦糖味，喜欢在他身上肆意抚摸的双手，Loki主动解开了自己的腰带，急切地褪着裤子，将它蹭开自己的脚腕踢到床下，好专心地去纠缠Thor的吻。  
都说性欲是仅次于食欲让人无法抗拒的欲望。  
如果这种欲望里还带着喜欢，那除了放纵还能怎么样呢？  
“你今天是真的自己湿了。”松开难舍难分的吻，Thor手在抚摸已经濡湿的穴口，眼睛在欣赏着Loki迷离的神色。  
“那你还等什么…”伸手探了探Alpha和自己同样状态的性器，Loki还是不免瑟缩了一下自己的屁股，“看在分给你晚餐的份上…今晚对我温柔点…”  
他们之前的所有性爱都很合拍不假，那都是每次做到至少第二回才会有的契合，Loki原以为刚开始Thor急切粗暴给他带来的疼痛是因为Alpha强烈的性欲，如今想来，只是一种教训和报复，那些事后的拥抱和甜言蜜语也不过一种迷惑猎物的安抚。  
“其实我挺喜欢看你哭的。”分开紧绷着肌肉的双腿，Thor挺动腰身进去之前还是浅浅地用性器前端抽插了几下，感到Loki放松下了腰臀才完全进入。  
“这样可能不太哭得出来…嗯…”Loki低低呻吟了一声，他们已经纠缠得紧密，他的衬衣被解开却始终没有脱下，此刻柔软不失质感的面料有一下没一下地开始磨蹭他的乳头，给性爱带来更多的刺激。  
“别浪费力气说话了。”  
Thor掌控着他熟悉的身体，深浅不一地律动着被温暖湿润紧紧包裹的阴茎，在这半年里，他必须要承认他会对Loki着迷。  
人前坏坏的在他面前经常只剩下幼稚和乖巧，性感有余但始终和放浪有一线之隔，从偶尔会给他变点小魔术的手指到放空时候迷茫的眼睛，哪怕是无所事事随意搭着的双腿，经常都会让他看上好久。  
至于正和自己交合的身体，无疑是驱使他原始欲望的本能。  
Thor喜欢看身下的人脸红、被情欲支配，甚至是快感太强烈而不自知地湿了眼睛。  
他总能在和Loki做爱的过程中感到一种类似发情的冲动，尤其是现在撕破了所有谎言和骗局，Thor竟还不如往日那般克制，一次次地顶在深处更为柔软的生殖腔口。  
趁着Loki被他第一次弄到高潮之时强硬地撞了进去。  
无可比拟的紧窒，温柔地吸附他的阴茎顶端，挤压着敏感的铃口，令他几乎就把持不住残忍地直接结住Loki…  
“唔……”  
Loki从不设想，更没有尝试过，他不知道那个隐秘的地方被开拓是这么疼，偶尔被顶到的时候还是带着酥麻的快感，现在真正撑开闯进去，直接让他无法遏制地颤抖，连说句疼都做不到，他发誓自己没有要哭，然而眼角的湿热却是丢脸现实。  
那是种很折磨人的痛，无法用一个比喻来形容，酸胀又压抑，好像那片区域的骨头都被钝器生生钻开，没有经受过任何触碰的陌生腔壁柔嫩得像是新生肌肤，温柔的摩擦是煎熬，再加之一点顶撞就成了酷刑。  
面对哆嗦着流泪发不出声音的人，Thor心里染进了些许愧疚，他尝试着撤离，然而却看到Loki痛苦地摇了摇头，好像那样会带来更多的疼痛。  
“抱着我，Loki…”低头吻了睫毛都沾湿的眼睛，Thor希望一个拥抱能带给Loki缓解，“别去扯被子了，抱着我…”

结束的时候Loki搂着那个带给他疼痛的男人脖子，获得了亲吻和温柔的安慰，等待热潮过去，等待无法标记却还是成结的性器恢复。  
那需要一点时间，Loki目光无处可放，就只能停留在Thor脸上，带着他自己无法察觉到的依赖和迷恋，甚至忽略了此刻的疼痛和无力，安静地望着他第一眼就被深深吸引的蓝眼睛。  
直到身上的重量消失，空虚和凉意唤醒了Loki的痛觉，才让他不得不闭上眼睛。  
“你这种眼神看我，我会觉得你很爱我。”翻身到一边，Thor靠着床头，他不想承认却依然被刚刚的眼神戳中了心头很酸软的位置。  
“是爱你啊。”Loki埋进被子，蓬松柔软的触感带来了层层叠叠的慵懒舒适，Beta的声音透露出的疲惫却不失性感，“你从头到脚都是我最喜欢的类型，有钱又有事业，温柔也会哄我开心，更重要的是严格算起来，我们在一起半年，正是最盲目和无脑的热恋期，世界上再也没有比你更令我在意的事了。”  
Thor听闻这番话愣在了一旁，他以为Loki会嬉笑着嘲讽他的自作多情，却不曾想得到了最直白的回答，连一丝虚假都不掺杂其中，他成功地复制了Loki的手段，让这个欺骗自己妹妹的人爱上自己，可是感觉却并没有那么好受，做个渣男远比想象中困难得多。  
“我们如果没有这些仇恨就好了，你喜欢我，我也喜欢你…”皱眉忍下小腹传来的疼痛，Loki缩了缩纤长的身躯，不想再撑着说下去，“太可惜了…”  
说罢，Loki干脆闭上了眼，想要安静地等待被打开宫腔的余痛过去，那种疼法很难形容，谈不上很尖锐或是很肿胀，但就是聚集在那个不该被开启的地方难以消散，让他很累，累到连Thor的声音也不想听，只能依靠偶尔不自觉的颤抖来宣泄和缓解。  
Loki其实明白，如果他再示弱一点，并非不能换取Thor的拥抱或安慰，只不过用这般方式获得的也仅仅是一份怜悯和被动，又容易让自己困守在原地懒于放手，他可不愿意做这样一个为了某个人而哀怨失落甚至低声下气的角色。  
失败也要失败得潇洒一点，哪怕是装呢？

在纠结的疼痛中恍惚地睡去，Loki并不知道自己被Thor圈在怀中，温暖的手安抚着他不适的地方，他更不知道Thor就保持着这个姿势睡了半夜，天还没亮透的时候已经悄然离去。  
以及他们谁都不敢相信一次就中了的这个事实。  
Thor连续两个多月都不在国内，Loki也过得自在，若不是Angela带了整整四盒口味不同的蛋糕来找他，因为有个重要的聚会需要两人一起去，怀孕的事还不知道会拖到什么时候才发现。  
那个爱甜食爱到骨子里的男人因为一口奶油而吐到直不起腰，匆匆去了医院做了繁琐的检查果然是怀上了，两个孕囊，全部存活。  
Loki为此和还未离婚的妻子笑言，不知是你哥哥太厉害还是我太神，不过这样皆大欢喜，你们两一人抱一个走，我也算是超额完成任务。

怀双胞胎的肚子总会要大得快一些，Loki安逸的日子自然是没过太久，别人六个月才需要遮遮掩掩，他五个月不到就已经没法用宽松的衣服来伪装了，虽然他不像很多Omega那样孕期孱弱，时时刻刻需要Alpha的陪伴，但各种不适也只有自己清楚，他吃不了任何甜食甚至闻不得奶味儿，双胞胎的关系让他的肚子更重，腰经常疼得难以入睡。  
Loki很少给Thor打电话，他清楚这个男人有忙不完的事，更重要的是他也没兴趣用怀孕来纠缠，说到底这是个协议，说得再简单一些，撒娇耍赖真的一点都不酷。  
而且…不见面不联系是冲淡感情最迅速有效的方法，他原本两天和Thor失联就会做事心不在焉，胡思乱想也有可能，但时间久了，两天变成五天，五天变成一周，这个他爱过纠结过的男人渐渐从他的意识里脱敏，或许那份喜爱还在，只是不再像过去那般浓烈得无法化开、魂不守舍。  
Thor成了他们相识那晚的糖果，尽管Loki偏爱，享受过它的甜蜜，也完全能够接受它的消融和失去…

从知道Loki怀孕开始直到双胞胎降生，Thor一共只回来过三次。  
刚知道消息后回来的那次Loki去旅行了，他推了好多个重要的案子，只在临走前两天碰到了旅行归来的人，时间最后却花在了做爱上。  
第二次回来匆匆忙忙，赶上了午夜，Loki覆着有了模样的肚子睡得有些蜷缩，一方面他把被子掀了，另一方面，Beta怀孕不如Omega轻松，通常只有这样自我保护的姿势才能让他骨骼和关节舒服一些。  
Thor想给贪凉的人盖上被子，Loki却抢先一步蹭过来抱住了他的胳膊，随后狠狠吸了一口，贪婪地攫取着不是必须但有则多多益善的信息素。Thor被这样可爱的举动弄得心头像被淋了满满一杯棉花糖热巧克力。  
最后相见是Loki预产期的前一周，Thor待了十天，无奈轰炸式的催促将他喊了回去，导致迟到的双胞胎没能和他见上面，他也没来得及说出口让Loki等他回来谈一谈。

一个人看电影、一个人看病、一个人唱歌都是高等级的寂寞。  
Loki听着手术器具清脆碰撞的时候还在想，一个人生孩子算不算破了那个矫情的排名。  
但和他聊天的医生似乎是见怪不怪了，撇撇嘴表示这种私人定制的医院，来的都是非权既贵，他不是第一个没有伴侣陪着的，只是连亲戚朋友都不带的倒也真的没见过。  
手术时间短得让Loki都没听全医院里的八卦，一对双胞胎，微妙得又正好是一对兄妹，初生的婴儿谁知道像个什么，但Loki还是听到护士带去沐浴之前说了句妹妹像你。  
“女孩子像我不知道算不算个好消息。”  
“应该还不错。”  
医生陪着Loki聊到了缝合结束，最后不禁被一句“你的工资一定把陪聊也算进去了”逗笑，他们见过太多或是幽怨或是哭哭啼啼的孕育者，洒脱成这样的还是第一个，若不是这位订购了一系列的育儿服务，他们可能真的要认为没有出现的那个Alpha仅仅是单纯的无法抽身。

Loki在医院住了快一个月，其实他早在生完的第一周就活蹦乱跳了，但这里有吃有喝有的玩儿，单独的套间比高档酒店都舒服，还有人二十四小时照看他的两个孩子，从喂奶到哄睡都用不着他操心，惬意至极。  
虽然只有他自己清楚，多抱这两个孩子一分钟，他就会多一份难以割舍。  
连Angela都天天跑来爱不释手，更何况是他。  
“你怎么还不给他们起名字？”妹妹入睡了，Angela抱着哥哥逗得开心，踱步到窗前让怀中的小宝贝晒着天然的日光浴，笑得母爱泛滥。  
“这是你们家的事情，我才懒得费脑子呢。倒是你天天来，让那群小护士赚钱赚得很轻松啊。”  
“有什么关系，我真没想过小婴儿会这么可爱…”  
“是吗？可能我的基因好吧…早知道这样我就给你留个种了。”Loki穿着无聊时网购的恐龙睡衣占据了整个沙发，手中的瓷碟里是吃得所剩无几的慕斯蛋糕，“今天糕点师偷工减料了。”  
Angela心思全在小孩身上，她同样没有当母亲的经验，却早就本能地学会了正确的哄抱姿势，身子也不自觉地轻轻摇晃，Loki口中的话换做一年以前，她根本没有忽略的可能性，但紧接在评论蛋糕后的一句话却还是让她听了进去。  
“我们去把离婚手续办了吧。”  
“开什么玩笑，Thor还没回来呢。”  
Angela心中一惊，办个手续只是眨眼的功夫，但她这两天才问过Thor，至少还有两个月他才能回国，Loki在生孩子之前转让了公司，又办了一堆的签证，大有要闪人的趋势。她或许不了解Loki，可亲生哥哥她还能不了解吗？几次回来想要嘱咐她照顾Loki的欲言又止出于什么原因已经再明显不过了。  
“我怎么不知道他还负责办离婚呢？”婴儿床里的妹妹动了两下，Loki犹豫片刻还是伸手过去轻轻安抚起来，“他不在正好啊，万一他爱我爱得无法自拔，我会很困扰的。”  
“万一呢？”  
“那他就更不该强迫我了。”见婴儿再次安然地睡着，Loki迅速收回了手，起身去包里翻找出一张卡片递给Angela，“送你的。”  
“什么？”  
“结婚的时候我没有给你的戒指和玫瑰，当做离婚礼物吧。”戳了戳Angela怀中婴儿的手背，Loki问了这个他曾经因为利益而欺骗过的女人，“你现在应该不恨我了吧？”  
“能放得下。”  
“所以爱也一样可以。”

离婚手续办得比协议要早了两个月，Angela在回家的途中去了那张卡片上的地址，取走了那盒黄色玫瑰和一枚指环，他给Thor打了无数个电话都没有接通，等到Thor推掉一切事情赔了不计其数的生意回来之后，Loki早已不知在哪个国家潇洒了，留给他的只有一对越长越像Loki的双胞胎和家里不曾收拾走的私人物品。

一年后，哈尔斯塔特。  
酒馆外阴雨绵绵，Loki受不了这种会让他腰疼的天气，随意找了间小酒馆，随意要了杯酒，随意找了个有沙发的位置坐下，听着他不懂的语言和歌声放空一会儿自己，这个美丽到被做成拼图的边境小镇他也待了十来天了，是去往下一个地方的时候了。  
其实他最后送给Angela的黄玫瑰并不是在为自己的过往道歉，而是为他最后哄骗着Angela提前离婚而道歉。  
爱和恨两种极端的感情确实在过载爆裂之后终归会变得虚无，放得下，也总会留有星星点点的痕迹。  
一点即燃。  
可那种散落的情感不再是纯粹的爱、恨，里面混合了太多不稳定的因素，掺杂了易燃易爆的物质，对谁都容易产生二次伤害。  
摇摇头，Loki喝一口杯中的酒，他还是不习惯这种偏辛辣的口感，低头刷刷手机，看看Angela每天都会晒的双胞胎动态。  
正想要点亮红心的时候，一张纸币遮住了他的屏幕。  
“先生，你掉的钱吗？”  
声音很熟悉，台词他也有点印象，Loki倒并不奇怪这个男人能找到他，他三天以前发ins的时候带了坐标，只是他从未想过Thor会关注着他这一年来的动向。  
“你先变出两颗糖来，再坐下聊。”  
Thor变得很笨拙，手指快要抽筋才夹带出了两颗糖果，看包装还就是隔壁一条街上刚买的。  
等到Thor坐下，这两个人却相视无言了许久，Loki在那双蓝眼睛里看到了很多他以为本不该属于Thor的东西，比如真诚和执着，比如小心和愧疚，比如竟然要比他多一些的爱意。  
“这里可没有筛盅让你摇出六个一带我走。”  
Loki剥开了糖纸，将两颗糖一起丢进酒里，给他不喜欢的口味增加一些甜度。人都追他追到这里来了，他也不好摆着谱端着空架子说点什么听了就让人生理不适的话。过往也都算是扯平了，Thor只要没得失心疯，自然也不可能围追堵截要和他再来场豪门虐恋。  
“我跟你走，去哪儿，去多久，都行。”  
此行的目的不是为了追一个人回头，回到他的世界，比起死缠烂打的硬追，Thor清楚，让自己去到Loki的世界才有更多重启成功的可能。  
“行吧，不过这一路的路费算你的。”  
而Loki也明白，他兜兜转转的一年，无论身处何方，他总会有几个时刻想起眼前的人，倘若当时的相遇并没有那段插曲，或许早就向着另一个方向发展了，既然他们都已将爱恨的天平归零，重新去摆放砝码也不是没有可能。


End file.
